Sinful Life
by Rika-chi
Summary: They were not human,they're weapons used to murder people.They don't feel any emotion;not a trace of pity in their eyes as they take the innocent lives.They knew that no one would accept them,until they met the humans who learnt to accept them.1827.8059
1. Deadly Weapon

**Sinful Life**

**Summary**  
>They were not human, they're weapons used to murder people. They were merely tools created to accomplish their missions. They don't feel any emotion; not a trace of pity in their eyes as they take the innocent life of others. They all knew that no one would accept them, until they met those humans with inhumane strength. 1827. 8059<p>

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"It's your turn!" the scientist shouted with distain as he looked at the child.

The brown haired boy walked into the room that had already been stained with blood from the previous fight by another test subject. The walls were white, but were tainted with red splatters of blood. The cold room was filled with failed test subject and criminals, but the boy that just entered the room did not show a single change in expression.

"Sin-X27, testing commencing," announced one of the other scientists.

The brown haired boy slowly raised his hands in offensive position and his normally brown eyes turned orange. An orange flame lit up on the boy's forehead and flame surrounded his hands. The boy moved extremely fast and killed most of the people in the room instantly. There were still a few who were still alive, they backed away in fear as they pleaded for their lives. However, their pleas did not reach the boy as he used his hand and pierced straight through the criminal's heart. The scientist who were watching and conducting the experiments stood in shock and fear.

"They are truly monsters," the man managed to choke out as he watched the boy standing amidst the piles of corpses.

* * *

><p>Byakuran strolled into his office with a smile on his face and sat on the couch.<p>

"Byakuran-san," called a red haired male, "It seems that the science department has successfully created the human weapon you requested."

"I see," the white haired male's smile widened, "That's good, this way we can have some fun."

"Byakuran-san, the 'Sin' are very dangerous," said Shouichi, "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Nothing much," he said cheerfully, "I just want to see how well they will do against the assassins from Vongola."

Shouichi chose to stay quiet.

"I want to see the so called weapons now," said Byakuran, "Bring them here."

* * *

><p>"Heh… so these are the 'Sin'," Byakuran said amused as he stared at the human weapons in front of him. Aside from their emotionless face, they seemed like normal human beings.<p>

Eight pairs of eyes stared at him. Byakuran then pointed to the four Sins on the right.

"I'd like the four of you to get rid of the Vongola assassins," said Byakuran.

The four of them left the room.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was a name that was well known throughout the town of Namimori. He was known for his strength and malice towards his enemies. Hibari was a member of the Vongola- a secret underground organization, but he hated to be associated with them.<p>

Hibari was sitting in his room when someone just strolled into his room without any warning.

"Kyoya," called the blond.

"Cavallone, I'll bite you to death for trespassing," hissed Hibari.

"Now, now," Dino put up his hands defensively, "Reborn is asking for your help."

"Hn." Hibari calmed down a bit, "So what is it?"

"Well, he didn't really tell me about it, but he wanted you to go to the headquarters," replied Dino.

"I see," Hibari said as he strolled out of the room.

"Oh, Hibari's here as well," stated a cheerful voice.

Hibari glanced at the cheerful swordsman before asking, "Yamamoto Takeshi, what are you doing here?"

"The kid called me out, I think he also called Bel and Xanxas," he replied cheerily.

"I'm going home," stated Hibari, "I hate crowds."

"Crowds? It's only 3 people," said Yamamoto.

"Wait, Hibari," said Reborn.

Hibari stopped and turned around, "Hey, Infant."

"Ciaossu Hibari, Yamamoto," greeted the man that looked like a child.

"Ushishishi"

"Bel and Xanxas as well," added Reborn as he saw them entering the room.

"Oi trash, get to the point," demanded Xanxas.

The infant pulled down his fedora as his voice turned into a serious one.

"Actually I received some information earlier on. It seems that Millefiore has managed to build an amazing weapon. I'd like you guys to find out what it is and if possible destroy it," he explained.

"Is that all?" asked Bel, "To think you called the prince here for something like this… ushishishi."

"Don't underestimate them; even Gola Mosca doesn't even compare with these new weapons" said Reborn, "also there is no time limit for this mission, so feel free to do it whenever you want."

Everyone in the room was now focused on what Reborn had to say.

"No time limit?" questioned Yamamoto, "Is it that strong?"

"Gola Mosca is too weak," said Hibari.

"Agreed," stated Bel.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

"Kill the Vongola assassins," repeated Sin-X27.

"Who is the Vongola assassins?" asked Sin-V26.

"I don't care who they are, we just have to kill them," stated Sin-X59.

"Where is this?" asked Sin-V44

The four Sin walked down a crowed street. Nobody found anything unusual about the group, except for Yamamoto who just happened hear the conversation when he walked out of the convenience store. Yamamoto suddenly had a very serious expression on his face._ This is bad, someone is after our lives. I better warn them about it as well. Though they look like ordinary high scholars, their expressions did not change in the slightest when they were talking about killing someone; they must be experienced. And there's still the weapons to worry about._

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's the first chapter ^_^. Please review, tell me whether you like it or not. I'll only continue with this story if people enjoy it. There's going to be more interacton between Hibari and Tsuna in the next chapter. Here's a list of the Sin mentioned in this chapter although I'm sure you've already figured out one or two.<p>

Sin-X27 – Tsuna

Sin-X59 – Gokudera

Sin-V26 – Fran

Sin-V44 – Squalo


	2. Encounter

AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the story and to all the people who actually read my story, I'm really happy. Someone pointed out to me that Squalo's number is supposed to be 44, so I changed it. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I wasn't really sure what number Squalo was because they use S so often. Here's the second chapter… hope you enjoy it!

**Sinful Life**

Summary

They were not human, they're weapons used to murder people. They were merely tools created to accomplish their missions. They don't feel any emotion; not a trace of pity in their eyes as they take the innocent life of others. They all knew that no one would accept them, until they met those humans with inhumane strength. 1827. 8059

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Byakuran-san was it really alright to release the Sin?" questioned Irie Shouichi.

"It's fine," replied the white haired man, "Besides, they have all the basic knowledge they need in order to live outside."

"What do you mean by that?" Irie asked seriously.

"Speech, logic and basic motor functions have been installed in them," explained Byakuran as he popped a marshmallow, "The only thing that separates them from a normal human being is the lack of emotions, powers and physical composition to make them more durable."

"So you are saying that a normal person wouldn't notice anything unusual about them, right. But even if they have logic inputted in them, they still lack human understanding," clarified Irie, "Once they start a battling with someone in a crowded area, and even the dumbest of people will realize that they are not human."

"I know that," replied Byakuran, "Wouldn't it be interesting to see how Vongola will react to 'someone' that can murder people in broad daylight without even feeling guilty."

"They're assassins, seeing death is nothing unusual for them," Irie glanced at the four Sins that remained in the room. "Why didn't you send these ones as well?"

Byakuran showed an amused smile, "I just wanted to keep some here to play with."

He stared at the Sin that were left in the room. "Well, I guess I don't need all of them," said Byakuran. He pointed at one of the four and had the rest of them leave. Byakuran watched the sky through the window. He popped another marshmallow into his mouth.

"Has Spanner completed the program that I asked him to create?" asked Byakuran.

Irie adjusted his glasses. "He said that he would finish the network by midnight," he replied.

XXX

The human like weapons continued walking down the crowded street.

"There is not a single Vongola assassin here," said Sin-V44.

"What is a Vongola assassin anyways?" asked Sin-V26.

"Looks like we have an idiot who did not have proper information installed in him," stated Sin-X59, "Vongola an Italian word for clam and an assassin is the definition of a person who kills people as a profession."

"In this case Vongola is the name of an organization in which our targets belong to," Sin-X27 explained logically.

"Looks like Sin-X59 is also lacking some intelligence," remarked Sin-V26.

"It would be faster if we split up and look for the targets," Sin-V44 reasoned.

"Theoretically, it would be faster then let's split up," said Sin-X27.

The four of them disappeared so quickly as if they were ninjas, each headed in a different direction.

XXX

Hibari was patrolling Namimori once again; punishing anyone who he deemed was violating the peace in the quiet town.

There just happened to be an unlucky bunch of people trying to mug a poor boy who looked no older than 20. Hibari immediately walked into the alley and stood in front of the bunch before asking "What are you doing here, herbivores?"

This had happened to Hibari many times so he knew that the bunch would not answer his question and he pulled out his tonfas.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted one of the guys.

"Stay away if you don't want to get hurt!" laughed the other.

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd together," Hibari said as he raised his tonfas, "I'll bite you all to death."

The group attacked Hibari simultaneously but the skylark did not even flinch. He simply rammed the edge of his tonfa into them until they could no longer stand. In the midst of the one sided fight, the victim had run away. Hibari did not pay much attention to the Herbivore anyways. Once Hibari defeated all of them, he turned to leave only to see a boy who looked 15 or 16 years old standing at the entrance of the alley. Hibari studied the boy for a few seconds. The brown haired boy's face did not show any emotion, his eyes did not portray any fear that the skylark was so used to seeing when they saw his strength.

"Get out of the way Herbivore," commanded Hibari.

Sin-X27 simply stared at the man in front of him. "Herbivore- an animal that feeds on plants," he reminded himself and he scanned the area before turning back to the man. "Who are you talking to?" asked Sin-X27.

"I'm talking to you, Herbivore," stated Hibari, "If you don't, I'll bite you to death."

"What do you mean?" asked Sin-X27, "An herbivore is an animal that feeds of plants. Sin-X27 is a Sin, not an herbivore."

"If you don't want to move then, you can just be bitten to death right where you are now," said Hibari as he charged at the humanoid weapon. The boy jumped backwards immediately, barely avoiding the attack. Hibari drew his tonfa back from its offensive position to its original position.

"Hn, it looks like you'll be able to put up a fight," Hibari said fascinated. Hibari swung his tonfa towards the boy's torso.

"There is no order that states that we may not kill people other than our intended targets," stated Sin-X27 as he dodged the attack once again. "Sin-X27 will be destroyed before completing the mission is Sin-X27 does not fight back now," he reasoned, logically. Suddenly, orange flame covered the boy's hand and the same colored flame lit up on the boy's forehead.

"Wao," said the raven haired male as he attacked once again.

Sin-X27 dodged the tonfa once again, but failed to notice an attack coming from the other side. Hibari's attack made contact with the boy's cheek and the force sent the boy flying and hitting the thick concrete wall. The humanoid weapon fell onto the ground, but stood up immediately. Hibari hit the boy several times and the boy collapsed. The boy stood up again and Hibari noticed that the boy did not show any fear even after getting beaten up so badly. He was caught off guard and the boy managed to strike a strong blow to the skylark's abdomen. Hibari immediately retaliated and smacked the weapon again. Hibari's eyes widened when he noticed that the boy did not even seem to be in pain when he was hit or maybe he just didn't show it. '_Does he not feel any pain at all?'_

After fighting for at least half an hour, the flame on the boy's hands and forehead faded and he finally fainted. Hibari leaned against the wall to get support as his leg was injured quite badly.

"Hibari, Hibari," the fluffy yellow bird chirped from the sky before landing on the Skylarks shoulder.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe came running towards them. Once Kusakabe reached Hibari, he stopped to look at the pile of unconscious people in the alley and the injuries on Hibari's arms and legs.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Just a bunch of herbivores crowding around," Hibari simply stated.

Hibari then stood up and walked normally as if he was never injured. He glanced at the boy who put up a fight against him just a few minutes ago before he carried on walking.

"Bring that herbivore with you," stated Hibari.

Kusakabe picked up the frail looking boy and slung him over his shoulders and followed Hibari without questioning his boss.

XXX

When Sin-X27 opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a ceiling followed by a voice.

"Kyo-san, he's awake," announced Kusakabe.

Sin-X27 sat up from the couch he was lying on and stared at the two men in the room.

"Where is this?" asked the boy.

"You're in Kyo-san's office," explained Kusakabe.

Hibari took a glance at the boy. "Where are you from?" asked Hibari.

Sin-X27 stared at the man for a while before answering, "Laboratory- Research and Experiments on the creation of Sin"

Hibari immediately motioned for Kusakabe to find out about the name that was previously mentioned by the boy.

"What is your name?" asked Hibari.

"Sin-X27," answered the weapon.

Hibari looked at he boy; he didn't seem to be lying.

"What is your name?" asked the boy.

Hibari tore his gaze from the boy, "I have no obligation to tell you."

The boy's eyes widened. "I told you mine, I learnt that it is normal for introduce humans to introduce themselves when they ask for the other's name."

Hibari glared at the boy. "Are you telling me what to do?"

The machine chose to ignore Hibari's question.

"Sin-X27 does not have a place to go," analyzed the weapon, "And it is almost evening- it is dangerous to walk around at night."

The boy turned to the Skylark. "Will you please let me stay here?" asked the boy.

"No," the Skylark replied without even taking a second to consider the request.

"It's normal to refuse requests from strangers," agreed Sin-X27. The boy simply stood up and was about to leave the room until his gaze caught the view from the window. His eyes widened from surprise. He ran towards the window and stared at the setting sun. The sky was an orange with a tint of pink and purple.

"So this is the sunset?" said the boy, showing his awe, "It looks way more beautiful than what I was told, Sin-X27 is impressed."

Hibari stared at the boy's childish behavior. Had he never seen a sunset before? There was obviously something unusual about the child aside from his strength. He closed his eyes, maybe he was never allowed outside… he had often seen underground organizations who train children to become assassins, teaching them to kill their emotions and to get rid of targets. Which organization did he belong to? Once he opened his eyes again, he spoke up.

"You may stay here, herbivore," stated Hibari.

Sin-X27 turned around when he heard Hibari speak. His lips slowly curved into a smile unconsciously "Thank you."

Hibari looked away, "Don't misunderstand, herbivore, I'm only letting you stay here for interrogation."

The boy slowly walked towards the man. "Sin-X27 was wondering when you said that last time, but herbivore is a term to describe plant eating animals so why are you calling me that?" said Sin-X27, "Is this the so called nickname that you give to someone you are affectionate with?"

Hibari's eyes widened in surprise at what the boy had just said.

"I'll bite you to death," he hissed.

XXX

Yamamoto followed the group of teenagers; well at least they looked like teenagers. He could not hear their conversation very clearly, but he was surprised when the four of them split up and went in different directions. They were moving very fast and Yamamoto decided that it would be too risky to follow them any further. _'Well, I should at least report this to the kid'_ he thought as pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"Ciaossu"

"Hey kid," greeted Yamamoto with his usual cheerful voice.

"Yamamoto? What is it?" the speaker on the other side of the phone asked.

"Just some trouble," he explained, "There's someone that's trying to get rid of us."

"What happened?" asked Reborn.

"Well there were a group of high scholars that were saying something about killing the Vongola assassins and I tried to follow them, but they split up," he gave details about the incident.

"There's something about them that's just not right," stated Yamamoto.

"… How many were there?" asked Reborn.

"4 of them. Why?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

Reborn did not answer Yamamoto's question, instead he asked another. "Do you think you could defeat them?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know," answered Yamamoto with a smile.

"I see…" he heard Reborn say. "I'll inform the others about it."

"I got it, tell them to be careful," Yamamoto said before hanging up.

Yamamoto was abruptly shaken when he heard an explosion not too far away. His expression suddenly turned into on of concern as he rushed towards the explosion right away. As he got closer to the scene, he could here the people screaming in fear. Crowds of people were running away from the center of the incident.

When he finally reached the scene, his face that showed concern quickly turned into anger and horror. There were several people lying on the floor, Yamamoto knew from experience that they were already dead. Others were severely injured and were trying their best to get away.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Mo- monster," someone shouted in fear as he tried his best to escape, but his legs gave in due to panic.

"Murderer!" a small girl screamed as tears streamed down her face.

Yamamoto focused on the cause of all the chaos, struggling to see the person clearly due to the smoke.

"Ushishish," laughed Bel as he appeared next to Yamamoto, "What to we have here? This is just as bad as my missions."

"Bel," acknowledged Yamamoto.

The two assassins could finally see the culprit.

"That's…" Yamamoto said in astonishment as he looked at the offender.

"Do you know him?" Bel asked in disbelief.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Finally done! I really hope I didn't confuse you by switching between "Sin-X27" and "I" when Tsuna was speaking. Basically when he says "Sin-X27", he is analyzingassessing is situation or simply stating something about himself. When he uses "I" he is usually talking to someone else. Sorry if Tsuna is a bit OOC, but he is not supposed to have any emotion yet so he isn't really supposed to be scared of Hibari so yeah. So who do you think it is?

Sin-X27 – Tsuna

Sin-X59 – Gokudera

Sin-V26 – Fran

Sin-V44 - Squalo


	3. Emotions

**Sinful Life**

Summary

They were not human, they're weapons used to murder people. They were merely tools created to accomplish their missions. They don't feel any emotion; not a trace of pity in their eyes as they take the innocent life of others. They all knew that no one would accept them, until they met those humans with inhumane strength. 1827, 8059 possible B26, XS

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter ^^ Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! There isn't much HibariXTsuna in this chapter; nonetheless I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"That's…" Yamamoto said in astonishment as he looked at the culprit.

"Do you know him?" Bel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Yamamoto laughed nervously, "I think he's one of the people who were hired to kill us."

Bel jumped back to avoid a piece of rock that was going to land on him. "And… so why is he going berserk in the middle of the town?"

Having people trying to take their lives were common to Yamamoto and Bel. These organizations are always competing with each other; having assassins go after other assassins was the natural thing to do, but both of them knew that there was something different about the person standing in front of them. His level was far different from the ones that were usually after them, but they couldn't sense any motivation from the boy.

The petite boy stared at the crowd that was trying to get away from him. He looked around for someone who would not run away from him. He heard them call him all sorts of names ranging from monster to demon. Although he would deny it, but he knew that he wished for someone to stay. He wanted someone to not be afraid of him. '_I'm not even hurting any of them'_ he thought to himself as he glanced at the people who were unconscious due to his illusions. His teal colored hair fluttered from the wind. Sin-V26 was different from the rest of the Sin that were released. Unlike them who did not feel any emotion, Sin-V26 was the only Sin that could feel emotions among the group. The Sin was created from samples of DNA and other extensive research, but Sin-V26 was human.

Sure, they did improve his mobility and other factors so that he was as similar to the other Sin as possible, but the thing the scientists could not do anything about was his emotion. In order to be like the rest of the humanoid weapons, he was trained vigorously to conceal his emotions. He looked just like a lifeless doll, but no matter how well he hid it, it was still there…The pain. The loneliness. The longing.

Once Sin-V26 saw that all of them had escaped, he just stood there. He was what they said; a monster. He was an incomplete Sin, but at the same time he wasn't exactly human either. However, there was one thing he had in common with the rest of them; they knew nothing about the outside world. The boy was startled when he someone grabbed him from behind, but he did not show it. He kept his poker face and stared at them with blank eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked in monotone. Yamamoto did not loosen his grip on the boy's arm

"Ushishishi…" A blond stood in front of him. "You should name yourself before asking who the prince is."

"Why should I tell you?" the boy asked audaciously.

"Such an un-cute brat," remarked Bel.

"What should we do?" asked Yamamoto, "I thing the kid is already investigating them, so maybe we can get some information out of him."

"The prince says, we should just kill him," replied Bel. "He's dangerous."

The two assassins glanced at the boy; he didn't seem to be more than 16 years old. The boy did not seem fazed as he stared back at both of the men. "Why do you want to kill me?" asked Sin-V26. "I did not do anything wrong." Their eyes widened in surprise. The child had just killed someone and he thought that he did not do anything wrong.

They stared at the people lying on the ground. When they stared intently, they could see that they were simply unconscious. Then they noticed that the buildings that were damaged were miraculously repaired.

"What he hell is going on?" asked the blond haired prince.

"That was an illusion that I created," explained the human-like weapon.

Yamamoto simply laughed good naturedly, "He doesn't seem that bad."

"Ushishishi…"

Yamamoto finally let go of the boy's arm. Now the machine was surprised, weren't they scared of him? The boy heard Yamamoto speak again, "Can you please come to our headquarters for a while? There are some questions we need to ask you."

Bel raised his head to look at Yamamoto who was clearly taller than him. "Are you sure you want to simply show our enemies where our hideout is?"

"It will be fine," smiled Yamamoto.

The imperfect machine surveyed the man before nodding "Sure, I'll go."

XXX

Sin-X27 spent at least 20 minutes staring at the sunset. Hibari was at his desk looking through some files about some mission he had to complete and he hadn't handed a report of his previous mission yet. In fact he had completely forgotten about the weapon that the baby had told them about, after all, it wasn't an 'official' mission. The two occupants in the room glanced at the door when they heard it swing open. Kusakabe walked in and glanced at the boy for a moment before averting his attention to Hibari. Hibari immediately realized that his subordinate wanted to tell him something that he did not want the herbivore to hear.

"Kusakabe, the herbivore is staying here tonight… he can use the guest room," said Hibari.

Kusakabe nodded. He knew that Hibari wanted him to take care of the boy.

"Well then… umm" Kusakabe didn't really know what to call the boy.

"Herbivore, follow Kusakabe to your room," he ordered.

The weapon seemed to study the man for a while before he nodded and followed the man obediently. Kusakabe and the weapon walked in silence. The weapon glanced at the paintings on the walls in interest as they walked past. Kusakabe noticed that the boy was like a curious little child. "What can a call you?" Kusakabe asked politely. He had not heard the boy's name as he went out to research about the laboratory before Hibari had asked the boy for his name.

The boy looked impassive when he answered, "Sin-X27."

Somehow the man knew that the boy was not lying, but he felt a bit uncomfortable calling someone like that.

"Umm… then if you could choose another name, what would it be?" he asked carefully.

The boy seemed to be thinking very hard. "I don't know," he replied in the end.

"Do you have any parents?" he asked, maybe if he could find out his last name, he could at least call him by it.

"Parents?" questioned the boy. "Negative."

Kusakabe sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought. They arrived at the door to the room. "Here's your room, there's a bathroom connected so you can take a shower," he told the weapon, "I'll bring you a change of clothes later."

The boy entered the room, it was quite spacious. In the room was a queen sized bed and a sofa. There was a desk next to the window and on the opposite side; there was a door that lead to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and undressed and slowly stepped into the shower. He switched the tap on and let the warm water pelt on his skin.

Kusakabe placed the clean set of clothes on the bed and left the room quietly. Once he re-entered Hibari's office, he suddenly straightened up.

"Kyo-san," he addressed, "It's about the research and experiment lab the boy mentioned." Hibari glanced at his subordinate, indicating that he was listening. "I found the name, but unfortunately I couldn't find anything else. They have an impressive security system, it's practically impossible to hack into their database."

Hibari got up from his desk. "Find someone that can take care of it," he commanded. He walked towards the window and stared at the darkened sky. Suddenly, his phone rang. In a swift motion, he swiped the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello, infant," he greeted. "What is it?"

"Ciaossu Hibari," he replied, "Yamamoto phoned me earlier… he told me that there's a group that's after all of you."

"Tell Yamamoto Takeshi, I don't need any of his concern," he stated bluntly.

"Yamamoto told me that he probably can't beat them," declared Reborn. Both Hibari and Reborn knew that Yamamoto was one of the strongest, he was probably only second to Hibari.

"It's none of my concern," Hibari replied callously through the phone.

"There are 4 of them," continued Reborn, knowing that Hibari would listen, "They seem to be quite experienced."

"…"

"I did some research on them," he explained carefully, "All the vital information was erased, but the group is called 'Sin', they are extremely tough."

Hibari's eyes widened as he remembered what the boy had said.

"_Where are you from?"_

"_**Laboratory- Research and Experiments on the creation of Sin**__"_

"_What is your name?"_

"_**Sin-X27**__"_

He felt uncontrollable infuriation. Had the boy dared to trick him? The boy was after him all along. He knew that the boy was probably a trained hitman or something along those lines when he found out that the boy hadn't even seen a sunset before. But then he remembered how candid and innocent the boy was. He had already fought the boy before; so he knew that the boy was probably forced. He remembered how inquisitive the boy was about everything.

"Hibari?" questioned the baby when he realized that the male was silent.

"It's nothing," replied Hibari.

"Well, be careful," warned Reborn, "I still have to notify the others about this."

"Fine," replied the skylark before he hung up.

The door suddenly opened to reveal the small boy standing by the door. His hair was still slightly damp and the shirt he was wearing was a bit too big for him. The skylark stared at the boy. "Thanks for letting me use the shower," said the boy.

Hibari remained silent. Then suddenly a loud growl was heard in the room. The boy suddenly raised his hand in front of his stomach. Hibari held back a small chuckle and took him to the kitchen. Kusakabe was already setting plates of pasta out on the table. Kusakabe looked at the boy. "Feel free to dig in," he said with a smile. Hibari took the seat opposite the boy. The boy took a mouthful of the food. His eyes widened in surprise. "It's delicious," he whispered, "I've never had anything like this before."

Kusakabe laughed, "Haven't you had pasta before? Well, I guess people don't normally eat Italian cuisine in Japan. What do you normally eat?"

"Vitamin supplements, protein fortifying foods, bread and water," answered the boy.

Hibari and Kusakabe were slightly shocked by his response. Hibari stared at the boy as he munched down the food with great satisfaction.

"You can come back here if you ever feel hungry, herbivore." Kusakabe nearly jaw dropped when he heard Hibari say that. For a second, he actually considered that it might have been an imposter of Hibari. Hibari was surprised himself, the words just slipped out of his mouth.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. His chest felt warm and he could feel an unfamiliar emotion stirring in his body. It was happiness. His lips unconsciously curved into a smile, "Thank you!"

Hibari was slightly taken aback by the boy's smile and adverted his gaze to hide it.

XXX

Spanner was typing on his laptop while sucking on a lollipop. He was so absorbed in his work that he did not notice when someone entered his workplace. He only realized that someone was in the room when Mini Mosca indicated the presence of the redhead.

"Yo, Spanner," greeted Irie.

"Shouichi," the other acknowledged.

The redhead walked towards Spannner. "How is the network coming along?" he asked.

The mechanic fiddled with the stick of the lollipop that was in his mouth. "I'm installing it right now. Once it's done, all the Sin will be able to share information with each other as long as they're not too far apart."

"How far does it cover?" asked Irie.

"The whole of Namimori," stated Spanner as he glanced at the other male.

Irie stared at Spanner before his lips curved into a smile. Irie met Spanner at a high school robotic competition and they became friends since then. He knew that Spanner loved robots more than anything. It was because he knew about the other's love towards these machines; he did not want to tell him. Irie was a Vongola spy; when he found a chance when he was sure nobody was aware, he would send information about things Vongola had to be vigilant about. That's also how Reborn found out about the humanoid weapons that Millefiore had invented. Irie didn't want Spanner to find out he was a spy, even though he knew the mechanic wouldn't tell anyone even if he did find out.

"Hey Spanner," started Irie, "I was wondering… Why didn't you want to work with the other scientists when they were developing the Sin?"

Spanner twiddled with the lollipop while he thought about it. "Hmm… maybe because they were too human," he said simply.

His eyes widened. "What do you mean?" asked Irie.

"Well, I don't know too much about it since I wasn't part of the research, but it seems they used many human samples to create those weapons. They have blood running through their veins, just like normal people. They require food and water… isn't that basically the same as a human? Actually, I heard that one of them is in fact a human who had his capabilities enhanced," said Spanner.

"How cruel," whispered Irie, shocked by what he had learnt. "Modifying humans"

"Most of them are created by actual material, so only one or two were originally human," explained Spanner, trying to pacify the redhead.

"If they're not human then why do all of them have blood and flesh?" he asked angrily, "Why would they need food and water?" Irie could feel pain stabbing in his chest; he was sympathizing with the machines, but he couldn't care less. When he first heard about the weapons, he knew nothing; he simply thought they were machines just like all of the weapons that were created previously. But when he heard about the truth from Spanner, he became so angry. It was wrong to have those children fight for no reason… he wanted them to value their own lives.

"It's done!" exclaimed Spanner. Irie was slightly startled out of his train of thought. His eyes scanned over the monitor which had the word 'Complete' displayed on the screen.

"Now they are able to share information with each other even if they are apart."

Then a thought suddenly hit the redhead. "Hey spanner… Can that network only transfer information?" asked Irie.

"I'm not too sure…" he glanced at the bespectacled man, "Shouichi, what are you planning?"

The man simply grinned.

XXX

It was midnight and Sin-X27 was asleep. All of a sudden, the boy was awoken by a jolt from the network trying to form a connection with him. He sat up from his bed.

He received information from all the other Sin and images of the day came rushing into his head. The experience that all the other Sin had been transferred to him and all the things he had done; his fight with Hibari, the sunset, the taste of the food had all been conveyed to all the other Sin.

He was trembling when the images replayed in his mind; he was frightened when he heard those words. He felt his chest tighten in pain and he started shaking and he felt unfamiliar liquid stream down his face. He didn't know what was going on. All these emotions were so foreign to him.

"_Don't look at him," the mother said to her child as they walked past the silver haired boy. "People like him are up to no good."_

…

"_He's a demon!" someone cried in terror at the man._

"_He's not human!" screamed a young lady when she saw his artificial arm. _

…

"_Mo- monster!" someone shouted in fear as he tried his best to escape, but his legs gave in due to panic._

"_Murderer!" a small girl screamed as tears streamed down her face. Everyone stared at him with nothing but hate._

_The pain. The loneliness. The longing._

* * *

><p>AN: Whew, finally done! Thank you so much for reading this chapter ^_^. The end might have been a bit confusing, but oh well. So Tsuna finally feels some emotion and Fran is actually human. About Fran, I made Fran human because he did not show any emotion in the anime and manga so he must be used to the emotions to be able to hide them and I also did it so that all the other Sin would feel some emotion when they were connected XD BTW this is the first and last time they will connect with each other so you don't have to worry about them sharing every single thing.<p>

There will be a bit more HibariXTsuna moments in the next chapter and we'll see what happens to Gokudera and Squalo next time ^^

Here's a list of the Sin that appear in this chapter:

Sin-X27 – Tsuna

Sin-V26 – Fran


	4. Names

**Sinful Life**

Summary

They were not human, they're weapons used to murder people. They were merely tools created to accomplish their missions. They don't feel any emotion; not a trace of pity in their eyes as they take the innocent life of others. They all knew that no one would accept them, until they met those humans with inhumane strength. 1827, 8059 possible B26, XS

A/N: Okay… the first half of the chapter kinda gives you an idea of what happened to Gokudera and Squalo. If you not interested, feel free to start reading from the middle.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

He was trembling when the images replayed in his mind; he was frightened when he heard those words. He felt his chest tighten in pain and he started shaking and he felt unfamiliar liquid stream down his face. He didn't know what was going on. All these emotions were so foreign to him.

"_Don't look at him," the mother said to her child as they walked past the silver haired boy. "People like him are up to no good."_

…

"_He's a demon!" someone cried in terror at the man._

"_He's not human!" screamed a young lady when she saw his artificial arm. _

…

"_Mo- monster!" someone shouted in fear as he tried his best to escape, but his legs gave in due to panic._

"_Murderer!" a small girl screamed as tears streamed down her face. Everyone stared at him with nothing but hate._

_The pain. The loneliness. The longing._

XXX

Sin-X59 was simply curious. Even though he had the data and information about all of these things, he could not help but try to find out more about them- because knowing was different from feeling. When he saw the cat that nearly got run over, his body moved by itself, almost instinctively. He didn't know why he needed to protect that small little creature, but he simply did. However, when the owner of the small, brown creature found him, she immediately accused him of harming her cat. The girl obviously screamed really loudly everyone in the surrounding area heard her complaining about the silvernette. Everyone simply judged the boy by his appearance. They evidently labeled him as a trouble making delinquent.

The silver haired boy did not know why but everyone who walked past him seemed to scorn him, just like many of the scientists back in the lab. He was sure he had all the information he needed inputted in him, but he really did not understand why everyone was looking at him like that. He had been walking for hours now, but everyone he has tried to talk to clearly avoided him. After the weapon gave up, he gazed at the sky which was already dark before he had even realized it. The streets lit up with many intense artificial lights. The machine simply walked into a isolated alley and sat down, his back leaning against the wall of a building.

Even though it was already dark, there were still crowds of people walking through the busy street.

When a small child saw the silver haired machine, she tugged on her mother's arm who was walking besides her.

"Who's that?" the small girl asked as she pointed in the weapon's direction.

"Don't look at him," the mother said to her child as they walked past the silver haired boy. "People like him are up to no good." The mother immediately pulled the child closer to her and carried on walking through the street. Sin-X59 simply let his head drop on his knees which were drawn closer to himself, he should have known… the world outside was not that much different from the world he was living in previously- they both looked down on him with contempt.

The boy eventually fell asleep…

Just like the brunette that was at Hibari's place, he was awoken by a sudden jolt. He felt all the unfamiliar images rushing into his mind.

"_He's a demon!" someone cried in terror at the man._

"_He's not human!" screamed a young lady when she saw his artificial arm. _

…

_The fight against the raven haired man; the powerful blows that the boy had felt. The beautiful sunset and the delicious taste of pasta._

"_You can come back here if you ever feel hungry, herbivore."_

_The happiness. The feeling of warmth._

…

"_Mo- monster!" someone shouted in fear as he tried his best to escape, but his legs gave in due to panic._

"_Murderer!" a small girl screamed as tears streamed down her face. Everyone stared at him with nothing but hate._

_The pain. The loneliness. The longing._

XXX

Sin-V44 obviously had no idea where the so called Vongola assassins were. It didn't really matter to him anyways; he could not care less about this mission. He had already thought about it logically, he would not gain anything by completing this task anyways. He just strolled down the crowded street at a calm and steady pace. He had no motivation whatsoever. His pace slowed down considerably after a few hours… he did not really have a destination. However, he stopped when he reached a large mansion at the edge of the town. There area was less populated than the center of town. There were a few people that hurried past the mansion to get home.

He stared at it for a while, the gates were not in the best condition, but it was clean. The lights in the mansion were lit. The long haired weapon did not know why he had stopped there, but he knew that there was definitely something unusual about this building. When he was about to enter the property, a security guard that was on duty prevented him from entering. The weapon paid no attention to the man as his arm suddenly turned into a sharp blade and pierced through the man's heart.

An unlucky bystander who just happened to walk past the mansion at that precise moment suddenly froze. The man was feeling fear take over his body when blood started seeping out the guard's body. The man felt his legs weaken at the sight and fell to the ground. This caused the other people who were walking past to realize the commotion.

"He's a demon!" someone cried in terror at the man.

"He's not human!" screamed a young lady when she saw his artificial arm.

Sin-V44 was not fazed by the onlookers in the slightest even when his blade was drenched with blood from the person he had just killed. But he suddenly collapsed when he felt pain jabbing through his head. Unfamiliar scenes played in his mind.

"_Don't look at him," the mother said to her child as they walked past the silver haired boy. "People like him are up to no good."_

…

_The fight against the raven haired man; the powerful blows that the boy had felt. The beautiful sunset and the delicious taste of pasta._

"_You can come back here if you ever feel hungry, herbivore."_

_The happiness. The feeling of warmth._

…

"_Mo- monster!" someone shouted in fear as he tried his best to escape, but his legs gave in due to panic._

"_Murderer!" a small girl screamed as tears streamed down her face. Everyone stared at him with nothing but hate._

_The pain. The loneliness. The longing._

XXX

Sin-X27 could feel his chest tightening in pain. He could feel water coming from his eyes. Normally he would be curious as to how tears felt, but right now the grief was occupying his mind. He could feel himself tremble, but he did not want to wake the kind people who gave him a place to stay. He pulled the covers over him and curled up on the bed, hoping that it would all be over by the next time he woke up.

The sun shone brightly on the weapon, indicating that it was morning. He got up reluctantly and rubbed his eyes. Sin-X27 went to the bathroom to wash his face and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Hibari sitting at the table eating his breakfast and sat on the chair opposite him, just like he did the previous evening. "Good morning," mumbled the boy.

Hibari looked at the boy for a moment to indicate that he had heard him before resumed eating his breakfast. Kusakabe placed the food in front of Sin-X27 before greeting him. Sin-X27 accepted the food gratefully.

"Did something happen?" asked Hibari once he finished with his meal. Sin-X27 froze immediately. Once he calmed down, he put on a façade. "What makes you think that?" asked the boy, trying to keep his voice even.

"It's written all over your face," came the simple reply.

"Ehh?" The boy could feel his cheeks heating up and his hands unconsciously made its way touch to his face.

"I didn't mean it literally," said the raven haired man, amused.

"Oh," the boy whispered. He did not know why the man knew that something was wrong with him. "Nothing happened," replied the boy while forcing a smile.

"Fine then"

When the herbivore walked into the kitchen, Hibari knew that something was wrong with him. The herbivore was somehow different compared to the previous day. He suddenly realized how much easier it was to read the boy's feelings. He could easily tell that the herbivore was depressed about something, but it was none of his business. Once he finished the food and he realized that the herbivore was still dejected, he couldn't help but wonder what made the herbivore like this.

The herbivore obviously did not want to tell him when he saw the forced smile on his face and he simply let it go.

XXX

It had been at least one hour since he had breakfast. Sin-X27 was wondering on the streets once again trying to find the Vongola assassins and look for the other Sins. His attention was adverted from his original objective when he saw a blond man. He was pretty sure he had seen the man at the laboratory before. The man approached the brown haired weapon.

"Hey," he greeted.

The machine just stared back at the man.

"I'm Spanner," introduced the blond haired man. "I am a mechanic at Millefiore. I was just here to check how you're doing."

The boy's brown eyes widened. "What were those memories last night?" asked the boy.

"It was simply a tool to stop you guys from doing anything too rash… it gives you some common sense and preliminary emotions"

"Were those images real?"

"Shouichi wants you to value life," explained Spanner, "He wants you to live as humans."

The boy was taken aback. "Live as humans…"

"I'm going to restrict your powers. Those flames will only appear when you really wish for it from the bottom of your heart," Spanner smiled, "Your name is not Sin-X27 anymore, its… lets see… Tsuna… Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi," repeated the boy before he smiled back at the blond haired male.

"Well then, I have to tell the other Sins that were released so I've gotta go now," stated the mechanic.

Tsuna nodded. He carried on walking down the street with a smile on his face, until he knocked into someone. The group he knocked into was obviously delinquents and they were way bigger than Tsuna. "Sorry," the boy mumbled immediately. However this group was clearly not going to forgive him. They dragged the boy into one of the narrow alleys and punched the brunette in the stomach. The boy lost his balance and fell on the floor with his back against the wall. The rest of the group surrounded him on all sides and Tsuna knew that he could not escape; he had no other choice but to endure the hits. When he saw the man's fist flying towards him, Tsuna's eyes closed instinctively. The attack was halted when they heard a cold voice.

"What are you doing crowding around here?"

XXX

After breakfast, Hibari immediately started doing his work. He spent the morning sorting out files. The herbivore was acting strangely this morning and it occupied part of his mind. Hibari picked up a piece of paper which entailed the details of a mission he got from Reborn. He stood up and left the room. The target was on the other side of town. The raven haired man was definitely not happy; it would probably take more time to get to the place than to capture the man.

Once Hibari had completed his task, he decided that he would do his patrolling slightly earlier today since he was already outside. When he heard a group of herbivores who were in the aisle, he scowled. These herbivores just did not know when to quit. He immediately walked towards the source of the sound. "What are you doing crowding around here?" he asked as he pulled out his tonfas. He was pretty surprised when he saw the brunette, but he did not let him stray from his initial objective. He lunged forward and knocked all of them out.

Tsuna's eyes widened considerably as he backed away in fear of suffering the same fate of the men who were lying on the ground. He had gotten the sense of déjà vu since something similar had happened the previous day. The only difference was that he could not use his powers at the moment. "Hiieee," screeched the boy as he used both hands to protect his head.

Hibari took a step closer to the herbivore, but lowered his tonfas when he saw the herbivore trembling like a scared little animal. What had happened to the power he had yesterday?

"Herbivore, what were you doing in a place like this?" he asked callously.

"Well… I… umm… T-those people d-dragged me here b-because I k-knocked into one of them by mistake," he answered timidly.

What was wrong with the herbivore? What happened to all his candid remarks? He was obviously different from before.

Tsuna had noticed that the older man was not intending on attacking him and he relaxed a bit. "Um, did you come looking for me?" asked the boy.

"No," the skylark replied briskly.

"Then why are you here…" Now that Tsuna thought about it, he realized that he still did not know this person's name yet. "…Herbivore lover"

Hibari's eyes widened as he processed what the other had just said. The herbivore was still as straightforward as ever.

"I'll bite you to death," he growled as he pulled out his weapon.

"Hiiiieeeeee!" the boy said in fear.

'_Did I say something wrong? I mean he loves using the term herbivore…right?'_

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, finally done with this chapter ^^ for some reason, I kept on getting distracted by something while I was typing this chapter so it took quite a while to finish. All the weapons except for Tsuna won't be appearing for the next few chapters. I would really appreciate it if you leave a review to tell me how you felt about this chapter XD

Sin-X27 – Tsuna

Sin-V44 – Squalo

Sin-X59 – Gokudera


	5. Anger

**Sinful Life**

Summary

They were not human, they're weapons used to murder people. They were merely tools created to accomplish their missions. They don't feel any emotion; not a trace of pity in their eyes as they take the innocent life of others. They all knew that no one would accept them, until they met those humans with inhumane strength. 1827, 8059 possible B26, XS

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"_Then why are you here…" Now that Tsuna thought about it, he realized that he still did not know this person's name yet. "…Herbivore lover" _

_Hibari's eyes widened as he processed what the other had just said. The herbivore was still as straightforward as ever._

"_I'll bite you to death," he growled as he pulled out his weapon._

"_Hiiiieeeeee!" the boy said in fear. _

'_Did I say something wrong? I mean he loves using the term herbivore…right?'_

XXX

"Oww..." Tsuna murmured in pain when the piece of cotton was dabbed on his wound.

"Please bear with it for a while," said Kusakabe. "Although I don't understand why Kyo-san would do this... he doesn't seem to hate you."

"I don't know what I did wrong either, he suddenly claimed that he would 'bite me to death' and attacked me," explained Tsuna.

Kusakabe sweat dropped. "Maybe you did something that upset him; for example, you were crowding, you got too close to him or he was simply in a bad mood," he tried to provide some reasons. He still remembered when Hibari hit him quite hard with his tonfa before and he still didn't know the reason for it.

"That's unreasonable!" Tsuna raised his voice. Then something finally hit him... could it be that Hibari was angry because he called him herbivore lover instead of his name? But it's not his fault that he did not know the man's name yet.

Once Kusakabe was done treating the wounds, Tsuna quickly stood up and ran towards the office where he knew the cold raven haired male would be. He pushed the door open quite hurriedly only to see a blond man sitting on the couch opposite the callous male. They both stared at the boy who suddenly bursted into the room.

"I... um... I'm sorry," said the brunette as he bowed in embarrassment.

"Hey Kyouya, who's this boy?" asked the young Cavallone.

Hibari didn't reply as he frowned at the boy who was standing at the door. "What are you doing here herbivore?"

Tsuna looked Hibari before he averted his gaze elsewhere. Was his presence not welcomed? The boy hesitated in answering the male. Would he get angry if he knew that he was here just because he wanted to ask his name?

"Now, now," Dino cut in, trying to break the awkward silence, "Kyouya, you don't have to be so mean to the boy."

The blond stood up and walked towards Tsuna and extended his hand towards the boy. "My name is Dino... what's yours?" he asked kindly.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi," the brunette smiled.

Hibari was taken by surprise and stared at Tsuna. The herbivore never told him about this the last time he asked the herbivore for his name. Hibari could feel anger working its way out; the herbivore had dared to lie to him. He slowly stood up and pulled his Tonfas out. "Herbivore, how dare you lie to me...? I'll bite you to death!" he growled.

"Ehh?" both Tsuna and Dino said at the same time.

"Calm down," said Dino, "I don't really know why you're angry but I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Apparently Dino thought that Hibari was angry at him. Hibari lunged forward, his one tonfa making contact with Tsuna's stomach. The boy flew backwards until his back hit the wall of the room. Dino was horrified at the scene, although part of him was glad that he wasn't Hibai's target. Tsuna coughed and struggled to get up.

"How dare you lie to me, herbivore?" he snarled.

"Lie... when did I do that?" asked the boy.

"It's fine if you want to play dumb," Hibari said angrily.

The brunette finally got up. The boy couldn't get rid of the unpleasant feeling and he finally snapped when Hibari accused him of something he did not do. "I did not lie to you! I really don't know what you're accusing me for but I did not do anything wrong. You're the one that's always beating me up without a reason and here you are accusing me of something I didn't do," shouted the boy, "The reason I came here is because I wanted to ask you for your name, that's all! I just wanted to ask you what you were so angry about."

Dino and Hibari were taken aback. Dino was shocked that someone had dared to speak to Hibari like that. Hibari on the other hand was surprised that the herbivore would just snap like that; he seemed to be the type that doesn't show much emotion. Hibari then calmed down a bit and lowered his tonfas. "It's Hibari Kyouya," said the older male.

"Ehh?" Tsuna's eyes widened in confusion.

"You wanted to know it didn't you?" Hibari said dryly.

It took Tsuna a few minutes to figure out what he was talking about. When he realised that the man gave him his name, his earlier frustration just flew straight out the window. "Hibari-san, I'm sorry for shouting earlier and thank you for telling me your name," Tsuna smiled at him.

Hibari was slightly surprised by the apology, gratitude and the herbivore's smile but remained impassive as he left the room as if nothing had happened.

"Heh, you're quite amazing," said Dino.

Tsuna turned around to face the blond. "What do you mean?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, I've never seen someone stand up to Kyouya like that before, not to mention the fact that he didn't bite you to death for something saying so much. He forgave you and even told you his name," explained Dino, "I don't think anyone except for you has ever survived after angering him like that."

Suddenly, Tsuna felt guilty for what he did once again; according to what Dino had said, the skylark was very nice to him. That wasn't the only time Hibari was so kind to him- he gave him a place to stay and let him taste such delicious food, yet instead of thanking him, he went and took his anger out on him.

Dino smiled at Tsuna. "You'd make a cute little brother."

"E-Ehh?" Tsuna stared in confusion.

"We could be friends, right?" asked Dino.

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna replied with a blush, "I'd r-really love that." He could not help but feel all fidgety and happy when Dino wanted to be friends with someone like him.

Dino laughed; the boy was so brave in front of Kyouya and now he's as nervous as ever, it was as if he was a completely different person.

"Anyways, I gotta go now," he said as he looked at his watch, "See ya sometime soon."

Once Dino was gone, Tsuna was the only one left in the office. Tsuna smiled to himself. He felt happy because he had a friend for the very first time. Well... it was not like Hibari wasn't his friend or anything, but in the skylark's case; he probably did not consider him as a friend, after all that nickname seemed pretty useless since he says it to pretty much everyone. This fact disappointed the teen more than anything.

XXX

Tsuna was resting on his bed, his arms were behind his head and he stared up at the white ceiling. He thought about all the things that happened today. He never expected so much to happen in one day. He had those strange visions, then he met the blond mechanic who gave him his name, he then got into trouble with some delinquents and then the skylark came to his rescue only to be 'bitten' to death by him. Then he met Dino who became his friend. He thought about his quarrel with Hibari. He honestly did not know why he got so angry when Hibari accused him of lying, but he was determined to get rid of the misunderstanding. But it was strange, when did the skylark's opinion matter? The blond mechanic wanted him to lead a normal life like a human, but was it really possible for someone like him? All these foreign feelings that were developing, all these weird emotions he was feeling; it exhausted him.

What about the other weapons that were released. Those visions were real; he just somehow knew that it was real. He was really worried about his fellow comrades of the same kind. Maybe he could search for them tomorrow. He vaguely remembered their surroundings, but he was not sure that they were still in the same place. Tsuna slowly drifted to sleep with all these things in mind.

XXX

Tsuna left quite early in the morning, after eating breakfast. Hibari warned him not to get into trouble once again. The brunette merely nodded and departed.

Tsuna went to the place where the four of them split up and decided to start from there.

"Yo," someone called from behind Tsuna.

Tsuna turned around and saw a tall man with black hair. Yamamoto recognised the boy as one of the assassins that were probably sent to kill them.

"Who are you?" enquired Tsuna.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," replied the cheerful man. "What's yours?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," answered the younger boy.

Yamamoto was surprised that the boy actually answered. The green haired boy that was at their headquarters refused to tell them anything. He still remembered how angry Belphegor got when the boy insulted him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yamamoto.

"I'm looking for my f-friends," Tsuna wasn't quite sure what to call them.

"Oh, then let me help you," offered Yamamoto, "What are their names?"

Tsuna looked at the floor dejectedly. "I don't know," answered Tsuna. In fact, he didn't even know their previous names.

Yamamoto frowned, this child did not know his friends names. Judging by the fact that they are assassins, they were probably not allowed to give personal information about themselves, even to their friends. That would explain why the teal haired boy did not want to give his name, but it would not explain why this boy here had given his name.

Tsuna saw a flash of silver and quickly chased after it. "Oi," where are you going?" asked Yamamoto as he ran after the brown haired boy. Tsuna eventually came to a halt when he saw the silver haired boy. The boy turned around and glared at Tsuna and Yamamoto. Tsuna seemed to flinch but Yamamoto was completely unfazed.

"Yo, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," the swordsman said cheerfully, "What's yours?"

"I don't have any obligation to tell you," the boy spoke venomously.

A bullet grazed Tsuna's cheek swiftly. Yamamoto immediately took out his shinai which turned into a sword when he cut the other bullets that were flying towards them. There was someone who suddenly attacked them. Tsuna panicked and tripped over a rock. When he fell, he pushed the other humanoid weapon down with him. Yamamoto took care of all the people who were after him. When the two weapons got up, the silver haired boy's attitude towards him seemed to change completely. "You protected me," he said to Tsuna.

"Ehh?" Tsuna sweat dropped, when did he do that?

"I will offer the rest of my life to you," he said, "Please give me any command you want."

"Umm... that aside, w-what is your name?" asked Tsuna.

"It's Gokudera Hayato," answered the silver haired boy, "Juudaime"

"Juudaime?" questioned the boy.

"Well..." Gokudera scratched the back of his head, "I'm embarrassed to say that I don't know your name and I saw the X on your gloves the first time I met you so I just stuck to that."

"I don't really mind it," Tsuna replied.

"Hey... do you have a place to go?" asked Yamamoto cheerfully when he saw Gokudera's worn out clothes, "You guys can stay at my place if you like."

"Why should we trust someone suspicious like you?" Gokudera asked angrily.

"H-Hey...G-Gokudera-kun... I think you should stay there for a while," Tsuna gave his opinion.

"If Juudaime says so," Gokudera said reluctantly.

"Tsuna, aren't you going to come?" asked Yamamoto.

"Bastard, how dare you address Juudaime so informally?" snapped Gokudera.

"It's fine, right Tsuna? We're friends after all," Yamamoto asked casually.

Tsuna gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah," he answered.

"Gomen, but I already have a place to stay," said Tsuna.

Gokudera insisted on staying by Tsuna's side, but Tsuna refused politely. Yamamoto had to drag Gokudera to his place. Tsuna smiled; at least he knew that he had two more friends. Tsuna stared up at the blue sky with a few clouds drifting along. Tsuna was glad that he had friends now, but he was scared; scared that they might leave him when they find out that he is not human. What would Hibari think? Would he be disgusted in him? Just the thought of it made his heart ache.

XXX

Bel was sitting opposite the petite weapon. Reborn was interrogating him, but did not learn anything new. The boy seemed quite relaxed and only opened his mouth to give snide remarks. No matter what Reborn asked, he would always reply with a straight face. His posture did not give anything away.

"We should just kill this un-cute brat," stated Bel while he was cleaning one of his knives.

The boy's body did not tense like it would when people hear that they were getting killed, his eyes did not show fear and his face did not change. "Do whatever you want, besides I am not scared of a fake prince anyways," stated Sin-V26.

Reborn frowned. Ever since Yamamoto and Bel brought this kid to him, he only reacted strangely once. The boy went rigid during the first midnight he was brought here, that was it; nothing else happened since then. Although Reborn did not see fear in the boy's eyes, he saw something else; it was there since the first time he saw the boy and it was still there; _pain, loneliness and longing._

"If he doesn't want to give his name, the prince can give him one," said Bel, "How about Froggy?"

"I am absolutely appalled by the Fake Prince's naming sense," stated Sin-V26. But somewhere deep down, he knew that he liked the name more than Sin-V26. He remained inexpressive, but he felt warmth.

* * *

><p>AN: For the X glove that Gokudera mentioned, it's the activated version without the ring. Anyways, how did you find this chapter? Please review ^^ Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Sin-V26 - Fran


	6. Thoughts

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update. I was really busy and so I didn't have time T.T Well, at least I have it up now so please forgive me! *begs*.

Thanx to all the people who read and reviewed! I really appreciate it :D

Summary

They were not human, they're weapons used to murder people. They were merely tools created to accomplish their missions. They don't feel any emotion; not a trace of pity in their eyes as they take the innocent life of others. They all knew that no one would accept them, until they met those humans with inhumane . 1827, 8059 possible B26, XS

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Gokudera insisted on staying by Tsuna's side, but Tsuna refused politely. Yamamoto had to drag Gokudera to his place. Tsuna smiled; at least he knew that he had two more friends. Tsuna stared up at the blue sky with a few clouds drifting along. Tsuna was glad that he had friends now, but he was scared; scared that they might leave him when they find out that he is not human. What would Hibari think? Would he be disgusted in him? Just the thought of it made his heart ache._

XXX

Tsuna put his previous thought aside and walked back to Hibari's place slowly. Once he made it back, it was already time for dinner. Kusakabe had made the food as usual. Tsuna was starting to get used to this daily lifestyle. He enjoyed the meals just like he did before, but he was now accustomed to the good tasting food. It was also becoming a natural for Hibari. The skylark often ate alone and Dino and Kusakabe would join him once in a while. Now, the skylark would eat with the herbivore and Kusakabe.

"So Tsuna, what did you do today?" asked Kusakabe.

"I was looking for someone," Tsuna replied before taking a bite of his food.

"So did you the person you were looking for?" asked Kusakabe.

"I found one of them," explained Tsuna.

"How many are there?" Hibari asked.

"Just two more," answered Tsuna. He then remembered the four others that were left behind in Byakuran's office. _'Were they still there or were they released?'_ wondered Tsuna.

Hibari noted that there were four of them, just as the baby had said. Maybe they were planning on attacking Vongola when they let their guard down. Yamamoto did say that these young people were targeting them. Maybe he was thinking too much; if they really planned on eliminating Vongola then the herbivore would not have told him how of them there were.

XXX

Yamamoto showed Gokudera into his apartment. "Come in," he said cheerfully.

Gokudera walked into the room while carefully examining his surroundings.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" asked Yamamoto.

"It's none of your business," replied Gokudera.

Yamamoto was taken aback. "Well… you're staying at my place so obviously I would need to take care of you," said Yamamoto.

"I don't need an idiot like you to take care of me!" Gokudera said angrily.

Yamamoto ignored Gokudera. "So what do you want to eat?" he asked again.

Just when Gokudera was about to snap at the black haired swordsman, his stomach let out a loud growl. Yamamoto just laughed. "I guess we could just have instant noodles since I don't know how to cook."

"Instant noodles?" repeated the silver haired boy, "Those cheap noodles that can be made simply by adding some boiling water."

"Well, it's better than nothing," said Yamamoto.

…

Gokudera ate the noodles. "This is pretty good," he mumbled.

Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the boy. "Have you never tried it before?" he asked, "What kind of world were you living in for you not to have tasted it before."

Gokudera turned away from the swordsman. "Shut up," he mumbled as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

Yamamoto smiled when he saw this. The boy was also an assassin that was probably sent to kill then just like the green haired boy that kept insulting Bel. However, Yamamoto noticed that these children seemed too innocent and naïve for trained assassins. They seem like inquisitive children who do not know anything about the world around them. Their knowledge about things were extremely one sided; they seem to understand everything he says, but does not respond like a normal person would.

Yamamoto was glad that he got to see this side of these children. At least he knew that they were not simply cold blooded murderers. Maybe he could try to bring this boy to the Vongola side… that way, they wouldn't be enemies and they wouldn't have a reason to fight each other.

The swordsman knew that he would need to first get to know the boy.

XXX

The next morning, Tsuna left to look for Sin-V26 and Sin-V44 after he had his breakfast. Hibari was sitting in his office as usual when Reborn magically appeared through the window.

"Ciaosu," he greeted Hibari. He was sitting casually on the ledge of the window.

Hibari glanced at the baby sitting by the window of the second floor. "Hey Infant, what do you want?" he asked plainly.

Reborn tossed an envelope onto the skylark's desk.

"It's your new mission," explained Reborn, "There is a brief outline of the mission is written in there."

Hibari picked up the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that it contained and scanned through the piece of paper. Reborn pulled his fedora down slightly so that his eyes could not be seen. "Normally, I wouldn't give you such a mission because I know you won't accept, but it is quite difficult this time," stated Reborn, "…I asked Xanxas, but he refused and Yamamoto has a different mission. Think about it for a while."

XXX

Hibari sat on his chair while he completed his reports on damaged property and asked for them to be replaced. He stood up and took a quick break while he glanced out of the window. He had missions to take care of so he decided that he would finish up the reports before he went out for his new missions. Once he was done sorting out all the paper work. He called Kusakabe and told him that he would go out for a quick patrol.

He walked around Namimori, but everything seemed to be in order. The trouble makers had either gotten a brain and realised that Hibari would definitely bite them to death if they cause a scene or maybe they were still in hospital after suffering their near death experience with the skylark. Hibari was quite satisfied with the tranquillity in this town.

Hibari was quite reluctant in accepting this new mission. His next mission was going to be away from Namimori, from Japan even. He did not like the fact that he was going to be away from this town for a while. He felt as if he was getting caught in something big, something that could change his life and that the peacefulness in this town was simply the calm before a storm. He had an ominous feeling; as if he predicted that something would happen right here in Namimori while he was away.

His thoughts drifted to a certain brown haired herbivore. He wouldn't see the boy for a while; hopefully the boy would not get into any trouble while he was away.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really sorry for the short chapter… I'm really busy so I didn't really have much time to type this. Also I might not be able to update until the end of November because I will be writing exams starting next week until the end of November. Please review anyways^^

Sin-V26 – Fran

SinV44 - Squalo


	7. Fragments of Information

Summary

They were not human, they're weapons used to murder people. They were merely tools created to accomplish their missions. They don't feel any emotion; not a trace of pity in their eyes as they take the innocent life of others. They all knew that no one would accept them, until they met those humans with inhumane . 1827, 8059 possible B26, XS

A/N: I think I need to sort out some confusion to the readers. First of all, Xanxas, Yamamoto, Hibari and Bel are part of the Vongola. One of their missions given by Reborn was to find and destroy the weapons created by their enemies, Millefiore. Tsuna, Gokudera, Bel and Squalo are the weapons made by the Millerfiore, created to destroy the Vongola assassins. The people in Vongola know that Tsuna and the others are trying to kill them, but they do not know that Tsuna's group is, in fact the weapons they are supposed to destroy. Thanks for reading =) Reviews appreciated!

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It was practically a daily routine for Tsuna to eat breakfast with Hibari and then head out to meet up with Gokudera to search for the other two weapons that were released with them. Sometimes, Yamamoto would decide to tag along with them in the search, but he was busy today.

Tsuna and Gokudera were walking around town like a lost child looking for his mother. Gokudera was curious and tried out many different things, but Tsuna on the other hand, was scared of trying new thinks. They both knew how different it was to know about and actually experiencing it.

Tsuna and Gokudera concluded that they have searched the entire town at least ten times this past week. They decided that they both of them have probably found a place to stay, just like the two of them.

XXX

Hibari sat in his office, still contemplating on whether to take the mission or not. Not only would he be away from Namimori, but it will probably take quite a while.

His mind unconsciously drifted to a certain herbivore. The herbivore always seemed to be caught in some kind of trouble since the first time he met him. He guessed that small and weak-looking herbivores like him would be an easy target for all the other herbivores around him. He thought about the regulation in Namimori and nothing major seemed to happen yet, but his instincts told him that something big was going to happen. His instincts were never wrong. Hibari thought about if for a while and decided to inform Reborn about his decision.

...

When Hibari was heading to the Vongola headquarters, he saw Tsuna walking with a silver haired male. The brunette looked like he was really enjoying the other boy's company. They went into different stores and tried out different clothes before heading to a cafe. Tsuna had a huge smile on his face. Hibari noted that he had only seen that smile a few times. Most of the smiles that appeared on the herbivore's face were when he was talking to someone else. When the brunette was talking to him, his face always remained impassive. The only time he saw the herbivore illustrate extreme emotions was when he snapped at him.

The skylark nearly forgot about what Reborn had said to him. That herbivore was part a group that was probably sent to assassinate him. Reborn's words echoed in his mind.

"_There are 4 of them," continued Reborn, knowing that Hibari would listen, "They seem to be quite experienced."_

"_I did some research on them," he explained carefully, "All the vital information was erased, but the group is called 'Sin', but they are extremely tough."_

_Hibari's eyes widened as he remembered what the herbivore had said. _

"_Where are you from?"_

"_**Laboratory- Research and Experiments on the creation of Sin**__"_

Hibari thought about it for a while, but he just couldn't bring himself to believe that the boy was an assassin. It's not like Hibari doubted the infant's information, after all a normal would not be able to fight like, remembering the time he fought the herbivore. But he knew that a naive herbivore like Tsuna would have died long ago if he was really part of the underground organizations. Besides, why would the herbivore call in a laboratory? Was it just a coincidence that the group of assassins had the same name as the place he came from? He had not told Reborn that the herbivore was connected to the group that Reborn told him to watch out for.

Hibari felt irritated for some reason. He didn't care if it was because of the problem about the mission or if it was because of the herbivore.

…

When Hibari arrived at the Vongola headquarters, he was quite reluctant to go in when he heard several voices.

He decided to leave straight after telling Reborn and he opened the door. He saw Reborn, Bel, Yamamoto and a boy he had never seen before, but he ignored it and simply told Reborn about his decision and left.

XXX

Yamamoto made his way to the Vongola base. When he walked through the door, he heard the usual laugh by Belphegor. Yamamoto, in turn gave his cheerful smile. The self proclaimed prince was watching over the green haired boy once again. Bel seemed strangely interested in the green haired boy.

"Ushishishi," the blond haired prince laughed.

"Stop with your creepy laugh, you fallen prince," the weapon, remarked monotonously.

"Don't tell the prince what to do," Bel said unhappily.

"Like I said before, there's no point in a fake prince ordering someone else, when you're a commoner yourself," said the green haired boy.

Bel's laugh faded and he threw a few knives at the teal haired boy.

"Oww, that hurts," the weapon stated monotonously, "Please stop it."

"Ushishishi… no ways," replied the prince.

"Maa, Maa," Yamamoto interjected, trying to ease the situation. "Please calm down."

Bel did not seem very pleased about it, but Sin-V26 seemed to be indifferent about the entire situation.

Yamamoto then turned to the weapon. "Do you have any friends?" asked Yamamoto.

"No," the boy replied almost instantly. Yamamoto and Bel frowned.

Reborn entered the room casually. He sat down coolly and listened to the conversation.

"I know these two people," explained Yamamoto, "They were looking for a green haired boy and a silver or white haired guy, but they don't know their names."

Sin-V26 was quite surprised, but he hid it with a poker face. "And why are you telling me this?" asked the weapon.

Yamamoto knew that Gokudera and Tsuna were looking for this boy in front of him, but decided to hide the fact from them for a while. "Well, I just thought that it's quite rare for people to have such a unique hair colour," stated Yamamoto, "I'm sure they would have found these people already because the colour stands out so much."

"Are you saying that they're looking for me?" asked Sin-V26. "I know I have green hair, but that's just discrimination," he lied.

Bel, Yamamoto and Reborn were surprised by his statement. This was the first time the boy had said something that a normal trained person would have said in this situation. Previously, the petite boy would simply have remained indifferent or given off one or two sarcastic remarks.

Yamamoto snapped out of his stupor. "Their names are Gokudera and Tsuna, do you know them?" he asked.

The teal haired boy's eyes widened by a fraction and he thought about it. _They have names?_ Sin-V26 was shocked to hear this fact and he forgot to hide it.

Bel stared at the green haired boy. He didn't know what Yamamoto was talking about, but he knew that clearly, it was affecting the boy.

"You haven't told us your name yet, isn't it about time you tell us?" asked Reborn, trying to get as much information from the boy while he was obviously not thinking properly.

When Sin-V26 heard Reborn's question, he immediately remembered that he did not have a name. Unlike Tsuna and Gokudera who both accepted their previous experiment numbers to be their names because the scientists called them by those cruel names, he knew that Sin-V26 was not a proper name.

The teal haired boy tried his best to hide his pain. "I don't have a name," the boy replied glumly.

Although, Bel had only known this boy for about 2 weeks, he could tell that the boy really wanted a name. When he had called the boy 'Froggy' he seemed a bit happier, despite the complaining.

"Then, how about we give you a name," suggested Yamamoto.

Sin-V26 nodded hesitantly, he was happy about getting a name, but he was scared to show it because he had been taught that letting others read your expression means death.

"Froggy," stated Bel, immediately.

"Rejected," the green haired boy said monotonously.

"How about Fran?" suggested Yamamoto.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Reborn agreed.

"Well, at least it's better than getting a name from that fake price with a bad naming sense," said the green haired boy.

"Then, it's decided," said Reborn.

Hibari suddenly entered the room, said something to Reborn before turning and leaving.

XXX

Byakuran popped another marshmallow into his mouth. As usual, the white haired man had a smile on his face. He switched the on monitor and a red haired man with glasses appeared on the screen.

"Yo, Sho-chan," greeted the man.

"Byakuran-san," said Shouichi.

"How are the 'Sins' doing over there?" asked Byakuran, "Have they defeated the Vongola yet?"

"Well," Shouich hesitated, "It seems that they have yet to found."

Shouichi averted his eyes from Byakuran. He and Spanner plotted to let the weapons live a normal life. When they connected the network, he and Spanner had made sure to only connect to the four of the weapons that were in Namimori. Not only did the connections not reach to the Sins in Italy, but he knew that Byakuran would notice if he had also secretly altered the Sin that were near him in Italy. He kept a Sin in his room and let the other three roam freely, but Shouichi did not connect to the other three of the Sin in that were in Italy because he knew it would cause suspicion.

"Well, there's no need to rush," said Byakuran.

"I contact you when the Vongola have been eliminated," answered Shouich, "Well then."

"Ah, wait a min-" Byakuran was cut off and the monitor turned blank.

The white haired man sighed. "Sho-chan is so obvious," stated Byakuran. He turned his head to look at the weapon that was left in his room. "Don't you think so?" he asked.

"Unfortunately Byakuran-sama, weapons like me do not have the ability to have associative thoughts," explained the weapon.

"Is that so?" asked Byakuran as he played with the marshmallow between his fingers.

XXX

Hibari was heading out for a mission in Italy. He was still slightly reluctant about going on this particular mission because he could not get rid of the strange, ominous feeling. Kusakabe had already gotten everything ready for Hibari to depart. Tsuna was somewhat apprehensive about the older man leaving.

"Kyo-san, it's about time we head to the airport," suggested Kusakabe.

Hibari walked towards the door, and just when the raven haired man was about to leave, Tsuna ran up to the man and gave him a hug from behind. "Take care," the brunette mumbled nervously into Hibari's back. Hibari then left and headed towards the airport.

Hibari stared out of the car he was currently sitting on and thought about the herbivore. Usually, he would hate anybody being all touchy with him, but for some strange reason, he didn't really mind the boy hugging him, in fact it felt quite comfortable.

Once Hibari was on the plane, he thought about concentrating on the mission ahead of him. He wanted to finish it quickly so that he could head back to Namimori. The mission that Reborn gave him had three parts to it. First, he was to eliminate some herbivores which were breaking some stupid underground laws that cannot be judged by normal law. Secondly, he had to find out which organization had sent the 'Sin' or whatever the assassins were called and finally, to find out more about the weapon that was created by Millefiore.

Unfortunately, Hibari did not know how big of an incident this mission would cause. Little did he know that this would change his life forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally done! I'm really sorry T_T I have had a severe case of writers block for HibariXTsuna and XanxasXSqualo, but I really felt bad about not updating so I posted this chapter with more B26. BTW does anybody know who the weapon left in Byakuran's room was? I read the recent chapter of KHR and I cried for Byakuran T_T. Anyways, thanks so much for the reading this chapter. Reviews appreciated!


End file.
